snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Vlimia Maze
:Everything is better with ice-cream... unless you're lactose intolerant. Then it's better with soy-cream. Vlimia Laurel Maze is the kind of person that doesn't trust people very easily, but once you gain her trust, she is a very valuable friend. Though Vlim often tends to overthink things, sometimes that can be a good thing. She doesn't usually do things compulsively, but when she gets mad, there's no telling what she could do. But because of this, Vlimia is viewed from some people's perspective to act like an adult and seem too mature for her age, and to others too hotheaded and immature. Vlimia is allergic to Fizzing Whizzbees. Luckily, it is only if she eats one, not if she smells or touches one. If she eats a Fizzing Whizzbee, she breaks out in hives. This also happened when a Billywig stung her. Vlim often spends days alone, contemplating life, but she also spends sleepovers with others, eating ice-cream and having water balloon fights. Vlimia feels as if she has two personalities; the mature, school attitude and the childish, ridiculous personality. Appearance Hair Colour: '''Auburn / dark brown '''Eye Colour: '''Brown '''Height: Short Weight: Quite thin Build: Average Usual Attire: '''That depends. If she is around her parents, like this But most of the time, like this. Vlimia's Photo Album B9E9C167.jpg|A young Vlimia playing Hide-and-Seek with her brother. 8510CDE0.jpg|Vlimia shows a love for both magical and mundane creatures early on. 2E83D902.jpg|Vlimia was Pocahontas for Halloween. C60F933C.jpg|Vlimia's brother accidentally turns her hair partially blonde. AEED5399.jpg|Vlimia at a ball, still with her partially blond hair. EAB90B38.jpg|Vlimia keeps her hair partially blonde for quite a long time... B3D31A65.jpg|Vlimia used to love dressing up. C2C7CAD6.jpg|Vlimia at five years. 125F8EB0.jpg|A young Vlimia with her Aunt Ivy. 5170AAC8.jpg|Vlimia's mother and namesake. E3B51BD4.jpg|Vlimia's father, Vladmir. BD15A0DF.jpg|Vlimia's big brother, Hades, explaining why his little sisters couldn't do magic yet. B80BF305.jpg|Vlimia's little sister Scarlett at the beach. 65D22850.jpg|Her Pygmy Puffs (left to right); Bruce, Clementina, Alphonse, Java and Belinda. 2ED46709.jpg|Charles, Vlimia's owl that she brought to Hogwarts. C1C7017E.jpg|Vlimia's favourite ice cream flavour, Strawberry Jam. F99BF7C0.jpg|Vlimia's favourite sweets - Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! 64DF2E81.jpg|Vlimia playing Muggle baseball to make her parents angry. Family '''Grandparents (paternal): '''Grandmother, Belladonna Maze (nee Solstice). Grandfather, Sabre Maze. '''Grandparents (maternal): '''Grandmother, Mordea Gloomice (nee Acheron). Grandfather, Thorne Gloomice. '''Uncles: '''None '''Aunt (maternal): '''Vlimia's Aunt Ivy is Vlim's favourite adult in the family. Ivy is kind and loving, and really listens to people's opinions. Vlimia sends her a letter every so often. '''Aunt (paternal): '''Aunt Margaret, who is now a ghost. She has been a ghost for four years so far. She invited Vlimia, Vlim's father and Aunt Ivy to come to her deathday party, but it was rather awkward since Margaret was the only ghost. She can still keep up an intelligent conversation, though. '''Parents: Mother, Vlimia Laurel Maze the first (nee Gloomice). Father, Vladmir Leopold Maze Siblings: '''Older brother, Hades Damian Maze. Younger sister, Scarlett Amberlynn Maze. '''Family Life: '''Vlimia's family is strictly pureblood and against Muggles, Muggleborns, Half-bloods, the typical things. They are the stereotypical rich, Slytherin household, with extreme pride and haughtiness. Despite being brought up in that atmosphere, Vlim is humble and believes that everybody should be treated equally regardless of their family and heritage. Vlimia prefers not to talk about her parents, and doesn't keep any pictures of them. But on the off chance you do persuade Vlim to tell you about her parents, she will tell you that her mother is a Healer that works at St Mungo's, in the Potions and Plant Poisoning ward. According to Vlimia, this is her mother's way of seeming charitable when she actually just likes to see sick people suffer... and then she cures them. Vlim will also spill that her father is a Mediwizard; a field doctor. He tends to injuries at events such as Quidditch Games, Magical Tournaments and other Wizarding Events. Her parents met at a Quidditch Game where somebody was attempting to earn the 'Dangerous Dai' Commemorative Medal. They noticed that they both shared a love for macabre, Quidditch and each other. But Vlim definitely won't tell you that. If you have extremely good persuasion techniques, she will say that both of her parents scarred her equally. Vlimia's mother forced her to kill her first pet, and her father made her master all the Unforgivable Curses, with her mother's support. In a year, Scarlett will start her Dark Magic lessons, too. Her big brother Hades finished his lessons long ago, and hates talking about his parents as well. Friends Vlimia's best friend is Cardigan Johansson, a first-year like her. Cardigan (or "Cardi" as Vlimia often calls her) and Vlim have been the best of friends for many years. Cardi recently gave her a friendship locket from overseas, so that they would always stay friends. Vlim has a lot of fun with her friend, but they ''have ''had some feuds. It's hard sometimes because Cardi is so very laid back and Vlimia is feircely competitive. The two friends are almost polar opposites: Cardigan likes wearing floral, 'hippie-ish' clothes, Vlim prefers solid colours and some jewelery. Cardi travels a lot, Vlimia's parents barely let her ride trains. Yet it is probably because of the fact that they are so different, that they work so well together. People that are too alike usually tend to clash. Luckily for Vlimia, Cardigan is Pureblood, so Vlim's parents let them be friends. If Cardi had been Muggleborn, the Maze family probably would have moved. One of Vlimia's friends is from Paris, and is one year younger than Vlim. Her name is Claire Morceaux, and the two met when Claire was in London visiting some relatives. Claire had gotten lost, and fell down. Vlimia found her, helped her up and found her parents. Now every year, when Claire's family visits London, the two girls meet up. Claire's english is a little shaky, but Vlimia helps her when ever there is a word Claire doesn't understand, or can't pronounce. The two are quite good friends, but even better pen pals. Vlimia sends a letter to Claire once a month, and vice versa. Sometimes Vlimia sends pictures or english recipes (english scones, etc.) and sometimes Claire sends drawings or french souvenirs (eiffel tower keychains, etc.). Vlimia loves having a pen pal to write to, and often tries to write in french! Another of Vlimia's friends is the daughter of some family friends. She met Erma Clements (nicknamed Ermy) when she was four, and they have been buddies ever since. They usually meet up at parties, but have sometimes spotted each other at Diagon Alley. Sadly, Erma is homeschooled, so they won't get to hang out at Hogwarts. Ermy tends to wear a lot of wooden jewelry that she got from her dead grandmother years ago. She also likes to wear bright, loud colours and patterns. Ermy has a lot of free time, so she gets into photography. She takes a lot of landscapes and pictures of people close to her. She even took a picture of herself and Vlimia at a picnic, while levitating the camera! Erma is a few months older than Vlim, so she sometimes acts a little bossy. But overall, Erma is very relaxed and happy. History Vlimia II was born to Vlimia I and Vladmir Maze on a sunny day in June. Her family lived in a beautiful mountainous area, away from most villages. From a distance the mountains looked blue, so Muggles nicknamed it "The Blue Mountains". It was, to say the least, sheltered. When Vlimia was three years old, the Maze family moved to London so it would be more convenient for her brother to go to Hogwarts when he turned eleven - Hades was nine years old at the time. She grew up with pureblood-mania and Slytherin traits drilled into her, and until she was four Vlim thought that it was right. But one day her little kitten Mitzy peed in her mother's best shoes, and her mother ordered her to kill Mitzy. After having to do that, Vlimia understood that not everything her parents did or said was right. At the age of five, Vlim's parents had another baby - Scarlett Maze. As soon as Scarlett was born, Vlimia's father started to teach Vlim Dark Magic. He told her all the Unforgivables, and guided her through how to perform all of them. By the age of ten, Vlimia had mastered all the Unforgivables using her father's wand. She hadn't wanted to, of course, but her p arents would force her to. Just a few months after mastering the deathly curses, Vlimia got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Vlim's parents stressed how important it was for her to become a Slytherin, and gave her a lot of green clothing to give her a certain state of mind. Despite all this, or perhaps because of it, Vlimia has grown to be an extremely independant person. She doesn't trust people easily, but if she does become your friend, she will always be there for you. Fun Facts Vlimia is a bit of an insomniac, and usually finishes little projects like letter-writing at night. If she shares a dormitory with you - beware. She can look quite eerie in her white silk pajamas, hunched over a desk scribbling furiously. Perhaps her cousin Veda put it correctly when she exclaimed ''"DEMON!!!". Poor Veda was sharing a room with Vlimia in a hotel and needed a glass of water. Vlimia collects bird's nests. She has about fifty in her collection, most of whih she got from the tree in her backyard. Some she found while on holiday, or was given as a gift. Her most prized nest, though, is the miniature one that some birds made while they were under a powerful Shrinking Spell. It is about the size of a small walnut, and so intricately made it could be a peice of art. Vlimia keeps this nest in a glass case for fear of losing it... and just for show. Vlimia can play the guitar; and quite well at that. Her favourite tunes to strum are Für Elise and Ode to Joy by Beethoven. Beethoven is her favourite composer, even though his songs are extremely hard to master. She has composed a few songs herself, one by the name of ''Fairy Fun that she wrote after watching a flock of fairies play a game of catch with a large blackberry. It imitated the way the blackberry was thrown - quickly and precisely. The song also mimicked the ethusiastic chattering of the fairies, especially when they lost the blackberry for a while. There are suspicions that Vlim was a therapist in a past life, because she is very knowledgable about relationships and finding help. She was never taught this, it's a kind of sixt h sense. Vlimia wanted to confirm it, so she went to the library and got out the records of therapists. After searching for two hours, Vlim found Veronica Lorrain Mastrangelo. ''An Australian therapist raised in Australia's "Blue Mountains". Veronica had moved to London and found out that she was a witch when she was fifteen. She started school at Hogwarts, was sorted into Ravenclaw and graduated top of her class in everything but Potions and History of Magic. Veronica went on to marry a handsome man named Larry Feilder. Although Veronica's past wasn't exactly like Vlimia's, it was close enough. They even had the same initials! This might be saying that Vlimia could graduate top of her class in everything but two classes, or that she will marry somebody with the initials L.F. Vlimia owns an odd emerald ring that she got for her first birthday. Everybody in her family owns a duplicate of this ring, and only the Maze Clan knows the significance of the rings. They have been asked many times, but so far they haven't revealed the secret to anybody. Sometimes the ring glows with an unnatural light, especially when Vlim is wearing it on her ring finger. Usually before or after it glows, Vlimia covers her ring with her hand, and closes her eyes. Some of her friends think it might be a Portkey of sorts, an alarm device or simply a ring enchanted to light up. So far Vlimia has not told anybody if they were right or wrong, and never plans to let anybody know what exactly her emerald ring does. But this year that might all change... Talents Vlimia is usually quite jovial, laughing and joking with her friends. But if she knows and trusts you enough, she will sit down with you and have a long talk about whatever is making you feel bad if you want her to. She is also open to making jokes to console you, helping you plan sweet revenge and being a tissue-fetcher. Overall, Vlimia is the ideal friend to go to when you have just had a really hard breakup. Vlim is very smart, and has a natural thirst for knowledge. She is usually the type that takes detailed notes in History of Magic, and would be the first to volunteer to read a paragraph in Ancient Runes. By now she has already memorized Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them, as well as Hogwarts: A History. Hogwarts Years 'First Year Vlimia boards the Hogwarts Express, and meets plenty of new friends. When she gets to Hogwarts, Vlim is sorted into Ravenclaw, not Slytherin. She is absolutely ecstatic about breaking the all-Slytherin rule in her family. Vlimia is having fun and learning a lot in all of her classes, but her favourites so far are Defence Against The Dark Arts, Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. She also participated in the marvelous Founders' Fandango! She tried out shuffleboard; a game she had never heard of before; played Magical Horseshoes, dove for treasure in the Black Lake, hopped from gigantic lilypad to gigantic lilypad, and much more! Overall, Vlimia had a lot of fun and earned a lot of cool prizes! The rest to be edited in when her first year is completed. 'Second Year' To be edited in when her second year is completed. 'Third Year' To be edited in when her third year is completed. 'Fourth Year' To be edited in when her fourth year is completed. 'Fifth Year ' To be edited in when her fifth year is completed. 'Sixth Year' To be edited in when her sixth year is completed. 'Seventh and Final Year' To be edited in when her seventh year is completed. Timeline July, 2065 - A star is born! Just kidding, it's only Vlimia. July, 2066 - A baby Vlimia celebrates her first birthday, getting a lot of gifts, including a mysterious emerald ring that everybody in her family has a duplicate of. March, 2067 - The Maze family moves to London. January, 2068 - Vlim is given the power to fly for about five seconds, due to her brother's accidental magic. She is also given a kitten, whom she names Mitzy. September, 2069 - Vlimia's big brother leaves for Hogwarts, promising to write once a month. Later in the year Vlim's mother forces Vlimia to kill her kitten. June, 2070 - Scarlett Maze is welcomed into the Maze family. Shortly after, Vlimia's father starts tutoring her about the Dark Arts. August, 2071 - Vlimia masters the Imperius Curse, and her proud father gives her a month off Dark Magic studies. September, 2071 - Best month of Vlimia's life. February, 2072 - Vlimia is given the power of flight for about two minutes, due to her own accidental magic. January, 2073 - Vlimia's brother accidentally turns her hair partially blonde (see Photo Album pictures number four, five and six) and Vlim decides to keep it that way for two months. May, 2073 - Vlim gets interested in a Muggle 'television', and gets grounded. June, 2074 - Vlimia masters the Cruciatus Curse, and is given a sapphire necklace with a simple confidence charm set on it from her mother. While originally designed to help help her master her Dark Magic studies, Vlimia wears it everywhere for a confidence boost. 2075 - Vlimia masters all the Unforgivables, and also gets her Hogwarts letter. Her parents give her green and silver things to keep her thinking "Slytherin!" 2076 (present) - Vlimia goes shopping for all of her Hogwarts supplies - especially her wand. When testing out her new wand, she causes a glittering rainbow in Ollivander's. Vlimia bids farewell to her family as she hops on the Hogwarts Express, ready for a perfectly magical year. Etymology The name "Vlimia", while having no direct etymology, is the female counterpart of the Latin name "Valemus", meaning strength. The name "Laurel" is the name of a plant family, also known as the Lauraceae Family. The plant family is distributed throughout tropical areas. Common plants belonging to this family are: Cinnamon, Bay Laurel, Avocado, Sassafras and Spicebush. The surname of "Maze" is a Dutch name. The name was originally an Aramaic name meaning 'a twin', but now it is seen to represent a tangled, difficult past or future - like a maze. Some of the traditional 'twin' meaning has been carried on, with the second child born to a Maze family being named after one of their parents. So, she is a strong plant growing out of the tangled mess that is her past. And yes, this symbolism was done on purpose. Personality 'Good Traits: '''Understanding, funny, independant, loyal, trustworthy, intelligent, has a good memory '''Not-so-good Traits: '''Insomniac, distrustful (at first), competitive '''Passionate About: '''Learning, people's feelings, having fun '''Likes in a Person: '''Loyalty, sensitivity, intellect, a good sense of humour, understanding '''Dislikes in a Person: '''Somebody who ''makes ''you their friend - you have no say in the matter ' Likes in General: 'Sunsets, summertime, pets, her siblings Out of Character Facts *Vlimia's model is a young Christina Ricci. *One possible name for her was Karina, a name that meant "Pure" or "Pure Girl". The creator needed a stronger name for her, though. *Vlimia's personality is based on her creator's personality. *Her middle name was originally Lauren. *Her creator had a cat named Mitzy that died of old age a few years back. *The inspiration for Vlimia came after watching ''The Addams Family. *A potential surname was Oarlock, the metal devices on rowboats designed to hold oars in place when they are not being used. Category:Characters Category:Class of 2083 Category:Class of 2083 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni